powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Buttercup (1998 TV series)
Buttercup(voiced by E.G. Daily) is one of the three main characters in the Powerpuff Girls series. She is the strongest of the group and wears a green dress and has a black bob haircut. Personality Buttercup is a fictional character in animated television series The Powerpuff Girls. She has short black hair in a flip, light green eyes, and dresses in light green. Referred to in the ending theme as "the toughest fighter", she is the group's tough one and can easily be enraged. Sometimes this gets the better of her, making her somewhat stubborn. She possesses a merciless streak not shared by her sisters. She also showed a greedy side in the episode "Moral Decay," to which she knocked out bad guys' for money. In the episode "Cover Up", she's shown to also have a softer side as she had a soft green blanket that she was obsessed with that she would hug, giving her the confidence to be a better fighter, and she is quite protective over her sisters. In the episode "Nuthin' Special", her special "ability" is to roll her tongue (Blossom and Bubbles cannot do this, and nor can anyone else in Townsville) revealed. While Buttercup doesn't seem to have any special superpower other than her sisters, she is usually physically the strongest of the three girls. In the episode "Speed Demon" it was revealed that she can fly slightly faster than her sisters. In "The Rowdyruff Boys", she has a tremendous disdain for resorting to kissing the boys in order to eliminate them, though willingly kisses a boy ridden with what she feared to be "cooties" in a later episode. During the birth of the girls in "The Powerpuff Girls Movie", she was initially shown to look extremely happy with wide eyes and an open mouthed smile up to the point where, last of the three girls, Professor Utonium said he would name her Buttercup "because it also begins with a B!". Once she heard this, Buttercup immediately pouted, revealing her tough nature. It is also revealed in the movie that Buttercup inspired the other girls to use their powers to fight crime and the forces of evil after she knocks down a giant evil gorilla who caused her to lose her temper with one punch; ironically, she initially apologized profusely for her actions, thinking she would get in trouble with everyone. Likes *Bubbles *Her green blanket *Using her fists *Night parties *Green *Hitting a scrap of meat *Fighting *Airboxing *Kicking some butt *Dodgeball *Air Soft Rifles *Tanks *Explosions *Her bass guitar Dislikes *Crime and villains *Rainy days *Girly dresses (or girly things in general) *Taking a bath or shower *Spiders *Rowdyruff Boys *Blossom's Bossiness Special Abilities Her special ability is shown to be able to roll her tongue (Blossom and Bubbles cannot do this, and neither can all of Townsville for that matter). Powerpuff Girls Z Appearances In Powerpuff Girls Z, Buttercup's name is Powered Buttercup, who is voiced by Kelly Metzger. Powered Buttercup is the third and final member of the Powerpuff Girls Z team. She is known at school for being the most athletic girl as she plays tennis, practices martial arts, and numerous other activities, and spends a great deal of time watching sports on TV. She is especially good at soccer due to her strengthened determination after receiving new soccer cleats when she was 3 years old from her brothers. This may be part of the reason why she has so many fangirls, much to her dismay. She hates girls, who she considers very "girly". This includes Hyper Blossom and Rolling Bubbles. This, in addition to the fact that she hates skirts, makes Powered Buttercup the most reluctant of the Powerpuff Girls Z squad, only joining due to the power it has given her. In later episodes, she begins to care about Hyper Blossom and Rolling Bubbles and is no longer reluctant about joining them in whatever they do, but she often tries to act calm and indifferent. She speaks with a hard and masculine edge and never uses honorifics when speaking. Her greatest fear is ghosts. Powered Buttercup lives with her father, who is a professional masked-wrestler, mother and two brothers, one older and one younger. She wants to be a professional wrestler for a living, like her dad. It was implied that she has developed feelings for Butch. She is represented by stars. Powered Buttercup uses a Daruma Otoshi hammer, similar to Sonic the Hedgehog character Amy Rose's Piko-Piko Hammer. Her weapon is mainly a close range weapon, although she can also send energy projectiles and extend her hammer to attack at long range. Her weapon is considered the heaviest of the three and only she can carry it with ease. Hyper Blossom and Rolling Bubbles can't lift it even together(which also shows she is the strongest of the three). Her attacks include "Megaton Dunk", "Graviton Drive", "Swing Sonic", "Hurricane Lutz", and "Smash Block". Trivia *Buttercup from Powerpuff Girls Z was designed after Akane from Ranma ½. *Buttercup from Powerpuff Girls Z has a similar hairstyle to Goku from Dragon Ball Z. *In the episode "Speed Demon," Buttercup was shown to be the fastest, and this is due to the fact that she doesn't have a lot of hair the slow her down. *Buttercup is the only Powerpuff Girl without a special power (aside from being able to curl her tongue, as revealed in "Nuthin' Special"). *Buttercup is also the only Powerpuff who can only speak in one language, which is English. Bubbles can speak Spanish and Japanese and Blossom can speak Chinese (however, in Powerpuff Girls Z, the show is in Japanese, with slight english). *She likes Bubbles alot, they seem to get along well, shown in many episodes. *She seems to dislike Blossom and they argue in many episodes due to fighting over being the leader. *Buttercup is not very good at math as shown in the episode Divide and Conquer. *It said in her interview that Buttercup's favorite villian to beat up is Mojo Jojo. *Buttercup is the second most favorited Powerpuff Girl, proved by online polls. *In Buttercrush, she does not talk at all,except in the end, she says"I'm sorry" *Ironicly despite her being the tough, violent Powerpuff Girl she has showed a softer side from time to time, for example in Paste Makes Waste, where she apologizes to Elmer even though she hates doing that, Cover Up, where she has a blanket which she thinks is the only way to become a great fighter, All Chalked Up, where she regrets making Bubbles cry and apologizes to her, and they forgive each other. and in Makes Zen to Me, where she finally learns her lesson on how to be calm and mercifull to villains. Gallery Image:Buttercup.png Ppg buttercup 174x252.png Buttercup-is-on-top-powerpuff-girls-24270693-299-320.jpg buttercup ok.png buttercup_paperdoll_thumb.jpg powerpuff-girls-buttercup-96x96-big.jpg 292357-154521-buttercup large.jpg Category:Characters Category:Gallery Category:Heros